Moraine
by Ichkuroishi
Summary: Karma tetaplah karma. Ketika kau memulai dan kau menuai hasilnya, itulah jalan Tuhan. Manusia bukan Malaikat yang tak memiliki nafsu. Lalu ketika manusia itu menghujat Tuhan akankah Tuhan memberinya karma? Kau sudah hidup jadi jalani saja. SasuNaru. Psychology addict. UPDATE CHAP. 2
1. Chapter 1

MORAINE

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

©AkrFxyuu

When the spring become a winter

When the pure winter become a black ice

Silent, I just can do it when the pain give me many hurt

I'll fine, I always said like that

But

I just human

I can't do it now

So, let me hurt my self when I lost anything

.

.

Siapa yang mampu dipersalahkan? Karma tetaplah karma.

Aku sekarang melihatmu, masa laluku. Kau kutinggalkan sendiri dalam bayangan hitam sosokku. Mengabaikan semua hal yang pernah ada. Membuangmu layaknya kenangan terhancur dalam hidupku. Sekarang terkadang dalam ragaku, aku seperti dalam lingkaran dua dunia.

.

.

Perpustakaan Konoha High School saat jam istirahat…..

"Oi, Naruto!" teriak sosok pemuda dengan pipi yang terlukis segitiga terbalik di sana

Pemuda itu menghampirinya, sahabat sekaligus orang yang telah dia anggap adik baginya. Ya, pemuda berkulit tan berambut kuning dan berwajah manly…err iya manly. Dia menengok kea rah sumber suara. 'Ah, ternyata..', pikirnya.

"Yo, brother", balasnya riang

"Brother kepalamu!" "Ctak!" dijitaknya kepala Naruto

"Kenapa kau menjitakku?" protesnya

"Agar kepalamu sedikit bisa berpikir,"

"Memang aku bodoh apa?"

"Kau bukan bodoh namun goblok"

"Heh –' sama saja kan?"

"Ck! Kau tak tau ada murid baru di sekolah kita?"

"Apa maksudmu Kiba?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Makanya saat istirahat jangan langsung ke Perpustakaan hanya untuk tidur, baka!"

"Apa urusannya? –'", protes Naruto

"Sasuke….nama anak baru itu Sasuke, Naruto" ucap Kiba dengan satu nafas

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantung Naruto berdegup cepat. Matanya memperlihatkan nanar. Kepalanya serasa tak mampu berpikir. Dadanya sakit.

Keringat dingin pun terlihat di dahinya sekarang.

"…Nar, Naruto? Naruto!" guncang Kiba pada pundaknya. Dia tahu betapa Naruto shock mendengar hal ini. Namun, dia tak tahu jika Naruto akan lebih parah keadaanya dari yang lalu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Nar" nasehat Kiba. Jujur dia khawatir pada Naruto.

"A..a..aku tak apa ha ha.." kalimat yang terucap serasa hambar tak bernyawa.

"Tidak. Kau harus pulang, aku akan ambilkan tasmu dan meminta izin pada Dei-nii. Pasti dia mengizinkan." Kiba pun meninggalkan Naruto sebentar untuk mengambil barang bocah berambut blonde itu dan memintakan izin pada wali kelas mereka, Deidara Namikaze, atau lebih tepatnya kakak kedua Naruto.

Sementara itu…

Naruto yang hanya mendengar nama itu disebut serasa sakit sekujur badannya. Ya, sakit yang teramat sangat karena gangguan psikologisnya, ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Entahlah! Tubuhnya seakan sakit bahkan dia serasa sesak saat ini. Paru-parunya harus bekerja ekstra untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan kini cahaya pun berubah menjadi kelam…..tubuhnya melayang….seakan semua kini menghitam. Naruto limbung, dia terjatuh tepat saat Deidara tiba dengan Kiba.

.

.

It's a dream

Hurt dream

.

.

O.W.A.R.I

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review..

Saya menulis ini setelah lama vakum, jujur ini membuat saya ragu akankah fanfict ini akan saya tamatkan kembali seperti barisan fanfict lama saya. Tapi saya harus optimis.

Salam kenal, saya Fuyuu sang Winter haha

Ok. See you minna


	2. Chapter 2

MORAINE

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Masashi Kishimoto

©AkrFxyuu

Nothing pure love in this world

So, can't I just close my eyes without pain?

God, tell me

Is it true when I'm throw away?

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00 …

Ah ternyata itu tadi hanya mimpi, mimpi yang menyakitkan. Mimpi yang harusnya dia buang dan tak ingat lagi. Pertemuan dengan Sasuke ya? Naruto tersenyum miris. Ya, senyuman yang memperlihatkan sebuah penyeselan, kesakitan, dan sedikit kebahagiaan di dalamnya.

"Ternyata sudah malam", katanya sembari melihat langit dari jendela yang sudah gelap.

Dia meremas kaos bagian kirinya,"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi".

Apa benar ini takdir Tuhan? Ini sedikit menggelikan jika mengingat semua yang terjadi. Takdir yang bahkan tak dia kehendaki ini serasa benar-benar mempermainkannya sebagai manusia. Tak ada daya untuk menolaknya sejak ia terlahir di dunia ini, termasuk saudari kembarnya Naruko. Ah, Naruko, gadis yang selalu tersenyum ceria menyimpan kesakitannya di balik senyum manisnya. Dia yang juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruto, ya mereka kembar namun mereka mengalami komplikasi saat berada di kandungan dan melahirkan. Ini mengakibatkan keduanya memiliki jantung yang lemah saat lahir bahkan jika mereka hidup hingga umur 20th lebih itu merupakan Mukjizat. Naruko sejak kecil terserang asma terus-menerus seakan hidupnya hanya bergelut dengan penyakit itu, teman-temannya menjauhi dia. Dia tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik hingga hanya Naruto saja yang selalu menemaninya di manapun.

Pernah suatu saat ketika Kaa-san mereka memisahkan keduanya saat berada di tingkat Sekolah Dasar Naruto tiba-tiba minta untuk pindah ke sekolah Naruko. Ini bukan tanpa alasan, Naruko memang terlihat tersenyum dan berkata senang jika di sekolah kepada Tou-san maupun Kaa-san mereka namun Naruto tau jika sebenarnya Naruko tidak memiliki teman di kelasnya bahkan selalu dicerca maupun dibully temannya. Akhirnya Kushina mengabulkan permintaan Naruto, ah betapa terlihat jagoan anak bungsu lelakinya ini demi menjaga sang kembarannya dia bahkan rela merengek sekelas dengan Naruko.

Itu berlanjut hingga mereka di tingkat Sekolah Menengah Atas, kebersamaan mereka seperti Malaikat juga Iblis dalam satu waktu. Naruko itu mudah selalu tak pernah berpikir macam-macam kepada orang lain bahkan jika orang itu menyakitinya sekalipun jadi dia berada di sisi Malaikat sedangkan Naruto itu baik namun dia akan tak terkendali dan mampu menghancurkan orang siapapun itu jika ada yang menyakiti keluarganya jadi dia berada di sisi sang Iblis. Sebuah pasangan yang serasi namun memiliki sisi masing-masing.

Ini sudah terlambat, senyuman itu…..

Senyuman Naruko masih melekat di ingatannya hingga kapanpun meski sang pemilik sudah bahagia dengan Tuhan di atas sana. Sudah 3 tahun Naruko berpulang, itu ketika dia berumur 19th. Jadi umur Naruto sekarang sudah menginjak 22th, kini dia bahkan sudah mengambil sekolah lanjutannya demi gelar S1 di sebuah Universitas Konoha yang terkenal.

3th lalu, Semua merubah hidupnya. Naruko mendonorkan retinanya pada Naruto karna dia memiliki kelainan pada matanya saat lulus dari tingkat Sekolah Menengah tinggi. Kelainan yang mengharuskan donor dari saudara sekandungnya saja bisa memulihkannya, sebenarnya saat itu Kyuubi, Deidara maupun orang tua mereka sudah mati-matian mencari pendonor namun nihil. Akhirnya karena jantung Naruko tiba-tiba mengalami pembengkakan dan komplikasi dengan sangat indah Tuhan mengambilnya. Entah Tuhan ingin mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan Naruko atau Dia sangat menyayangi Naruko hingga dia dijemput di umurnya itu dan dengan cara seperti itu. Rencana Tuhan tak pernah ada yang tau bukan? Ya di saat Naruto membutuhkan donor retina mata, Tuhan mengambil Naruko hingga Naruto bisa mendapatkan donor mata.

Semakin dia mengingat hanya ada rasa sakit di dalamnya, dia seperti mengambil bagian dari kematian Naruko. Sungguh menyakitkan tentu saja namun Nii-san dan orang tuanya mengatakan padanya bahwa itu sudah kehendak Tuhan bahkan Naruto harus tetap berjuang untuk hidup demi Naruko juga. Retina mata yang bisa membuat Naruto mampu melihat dunia lagi, Naruto harus menjaganya dan memperlihatkan pada Naruko secara tidak langsung bahwa dunia itu indah tak ada kesakitan lagi yang harus dilihat maupun dirasakan. Dunia yang menjadi impian Naruko sejak kecil.

"Aku ingin melihat dunia yang indah dan penuh senyuman", kata Naruko kecil dengan senyuman manisnya. Ya itu yang ingin diperlihatkan Naruto saat ini pada Naruko yang selalu tersimpan dari sebagian raganya.

"Kita akan melihat dunia seperti itu, aku berjanji", bisiknya pada diri sendiri sambal memandang langit di luar. Janji seorang kakak pada adik kecilnya, janji seorang lelaki, janji seorang manusia.

Tuhan….

Permudahlah jalan pemuda kali ini

Pesakitan yang dia rasa kiranya sudah cukup

.

.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Nar, kau sudah bangun?" seseorang mengetok pintu kamarnya

"Ya, aku sudah bangun nii-san." Jawab Naruto.

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, di sana terlihat Deidara yang memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya. Ya sebagai seorang Sensei Kesenian dia itu harus terlihat ramah namun jika menyangkut seni dia bisa seperti monster.

"Dei-nii, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Tumben sekali Nii-san keduannya itu tak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak…..err, makan malam sudah siap turunlah." Kata Deidara. Kalimatnya seakan menyimpan sebuah rahasia dan Naruto mampu menebaknya.

"Dei-nii, besok bukankah aku harus izin? Besok peringatan dirinya yang telah tenang di Surga, kan." Naruto berkata seperti itu dengan tatapan mata teduh. Deidara melihatnya lalu tersenyum. Dia sudah tau ke mana arah pembicaraan Naruto. Ya besok adalah hari di mana Tuhan membebaskan seluruh takdir dunia yang mengekang Naruko selama hidupnya.

Sedikit berlebihan mungkin jika harus dikatan dengan mengekang. Namun, itulah yang dianggap Deidara sebagai kata yang tepat menggambarkan segala yang terjadi pada kedua adiknya, adik kembarnya. Tuhan seolah terlalu menyayangi mereka hingga memperhatikan mereka dan memberikan rencana-rencana yang tak mampu dinalar seorang manusia. Takdir Tuhan memang lebih indah dari apapun, seperti itulah yang selalu dikatan semua orang.

Akhirnya Deidara mengangguk dan berkata,"Ya tentu". Jawabnya singkat dan menghirup nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kembali.

"Bersiaplah makan malam, Kyuu-nii sudah membuat masakan special untuk kita", Deidara tertawa setelahnya, dia menutup pintu kamar Naruto perlahan sedang Naruto ikut tertawa juga mendengar Deidara berkata seperti itu.

Ini lucu, Kyuubi sang Sulung yang sudah bekerja sebagai Dokter Psikologi dan Jantung harus repot-repot untuk memasak makan malam mereka. Ini tak lain karena Deidara yang berprofesi sebagai Dosen di Fakultas Kesenian tempat Naruto dan Naruko menjadi mahasiswa itu tak mampu memasak dan malah meledakkan kompor hingga dulu dapur mereka atapnya sampai berlubang. Mengingat hal itu mau tidak mau Kyuubi harus meluangkan waktunya untuk memasak makan malam demi keselamatan rumah dan penghuninya. Shift malamnya dia berikan pada Dokter yang lainnya, Dokter yang sama-sama memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan dia dan bahkan sahabatnya sejak mereka di Universitas, Sasori si ahli bedah Jantung. Sedangkan Kyuubi dijuluki si ahli analisa penyakit Jantung dan pengendali pemikiran, percayalah Kyuubi mengambil 2 jurusan (Psikologi dan Jantung) tanpa alasan kuat. Dia mengambil jurusan itu semua karena sebuah rahasia kelam di masa lalu yang benar-benar mengubah pandangannya hingga saat ini.

When people thinking about their destiny

God always give them 2 choice

They are have consequence

Choose it with wishful thinking  
God never give pain without the potion

.

.

O.W.A.R.I

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review..

Ma'af saya terlambat untuk update dikarenakan bingung mau dijadikan seperti apa alur yang telah saya tentukan sebelumnya. Bagaimana pun terkadang saya ingin membuatnya seperti ini dan tiba-tiba tidak ada feel untuk melanjutkannya ke arah sana, ya sepertinya Tuhan telah memberikan pilihan alur lain kepada saya wahahahaha

Bagi yang bertanya di sini akan ada intrik psikologis maupun social seperti apa saya akan menjelaskannya perlahan dalam chapter sedikit demi sedikit. Ini sebenarnya bukan sekedar fiksi namun lebih ke realitas. Jadi saya membuatnya dari realitas kehidupan asli lalu memasukkan sedikit bumbu fiksi di dalamnya.

Saya juga ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada tim Indonesia yang memenangkan Youtaitevision 2015, Congratulation kepada kak Bun, kak Hope, kak Doushi , kak Harucchi, kak Sayuko, dan kak Minchi dan orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya sebagai the Winner. Ini agak terlambat karena pengumumannya sudah dari tgl 26th August kemarin. Tapi tak apalah saya bangga dengan kakak sekalian yang mengharumkan nama bangsa di kancah Internasional. PVnya sangat keren, lagunya benar-benar membuat saya mendengarkan terus-menerus hmm bagaimanapun lagu yang bahkan mendapat izin langsung dari produser Jepang untuk diarransement itu sangat berkesan. Selamat ya kakak semua sekali lagi semoga saya bisa menyusul kalian…amiin(meski suara saya dikata seperti orang berbisik + flash, miris).

Terima kasih untuk review, follow, fav. kalian ^^

Alfa the blackshadow, Kyuubi no kitsune 4485, Namikaze Otorie, Aiko Michishige, FujoDeviLZ10, Wiinaa92, Aozora Doflaminggo, gnagyu, Retnoelf, khahfi2003, gici love sasunaru.

Salam kenal kembali dari saya ^^ saya sangat bersemangat melanjutkan fict ini karena kalian semua. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

See ya at next chapter


End file.
